Wind Beneath My Wings
by HermioneWatsonFan
Summary: When Harry and Ron get into a fight, Harry and Ron settle their differences in an unusual way. SongFic. Musical!Harry sort of .


Disclaimer: The song is Wind Beneath My Wings and I don't own anything but the plotline.

"Oh, don't complain" Ron scorned, "you think I don't know that you can have anything you bloody want? Why would you need me? You could get any bloody thing in the world that you want, and you pretend to be jealous of me?!" Ron was enraged.

"The only thing _I_ want, _you_ have!" Harry yelled back.

"Yeah? What's that?!" Ron yelled back at him.

"Family." He said.

"Oh, don't go all 'pity me I'm an orphan' on me. You won't get any sympathy here!" Ron said, his voice rising. Harry felt tears come to his eyes, but forced them back, "You know what? I don't care! Just-just leave me alone, I won't bother you with my presence any more!" Harry yelled back, then stormed over to the portrait hole and climbed out, not noticing Ron following him. Harry walked quietly in the shadows, calming down with every step he took, cursing himself for forgetting his Cloak, up to the astronomy tower. When he got there, he glanced around, checking that no one was there, when he didn't see anyone (although Ron was just out of sight behind a doorway), he reached into a pocket (protected with a cushioning charm) and pulled out a tiny guitar, no bigger than his thumb.

"Engorgio!" Harry said, pointing his wand at his guitar. Harry slid down a wall, fingers poised on the full-sized guitar, eyes closed. Suddenly his fingers started moving, and Ron's breath caught in his throat at the beautiful sounds it was making. Then Harry started to sing.

_It must have been cold there in my shadow_

_To never have sunlight on your face_

_You've been content to let me shine_

_You always walked a step behind me_

Ron peaked out from the doorway he had been hiding behind, curious. He hadn't known Harry could play guitar, much less sing or compose. He decided to wait, not interrupt Harry just yet. It seemed like this was something private for his best mate.

_I was the one with all the glory_

_While you were the one with all the strain_

_Only a face without a name_

_I never once heard you complain_

'What is this about?' Thought Ron, 'Harry can't have a clue what it feels like to be me or Hermione, always there, but never noticed.' A little belatedly, he noticed that not only could Harry sing, but he could sing well.

_Did you ever know that you're my hero?_

_And everything I'd like to be_

_I can fly higher than an eagle_

_Cause you are the wind beneath my wings_

'Is it true? Does he really think that? Did he write this song about the three of us?'

_It might have appeared to go unnoticed_

_But I've got all here in my heart_

_I want you to know I know the truth_

_I would be nothin' without you_

Harry was composing the song as he played it, just singing what he felt. He knew no one would hear him up here. He played this song for Ron and Hermione (although mostly for Ron). He knew what it felt like to feel small and insignificant. He wished that he would have the courage to play this for them, but he knew he wouldn't. It felt good, though, to get this out, especially after the fight with Ron. He knew Ron was just jealous and feeling like he was always shoved off to the side in favor of Harry, but he never knew how grateful Harry was to have him, how Harry would never be able to survive the wizarding world without him.

_Did you ever know that you're my hero?_

_And everything I'd like to be_

_I can fly higher than an eagle_

_Cause you are the wind beneath my wings_

Ron stepped out from the doorway, slipped along the wall and into the shadows to listen better.

_You are the wind beneath my wings_

Ron tripped over a loose stone and fell into the light just as Harry was putting his guitar down.

"Ron! What are you doing here!? When did you get here?!" Harry jumped up from his seat against the wall, shocked.

"I, err, followed you up here when you stormed out of the common room." Ron said sheepishly, "I wanted to know where you kept disappearing off to every few nights."

"Well you found me." There was an awkward silence for a minute, then Ron burst out, "Did you write that?" Harry looked at him oddly, "Yeah. Why?"

"Is it true? What the song said about me and Hermione?" Harry looked at him, as though sizing him up, then back at his feet and whispered, "I know how it feels Ron. I felt it for as long as I can remember until I came to Hogwarts."

"Oh." Ron paused, deciding something, then asked, "Would you sing it for Hermione? I think she'd appreciate it." Harry's head jerked up to look at Ron, "What?" he panicked, "I can't! I didn't even plan on singing it to you!"

"Just think about, alright? It was amazing. I never knew you could sing or play or anything."

"I learned in primary school. During music class one day, we were singing and the teacher kept me after class. She wanted to know if I wanted voice lessons. I told her I couldn't pay her or tell my aunt and uncle. She didn't care; she said she just wanted to train my voice and I agreed. I-I guess I just wanted so desperately to be better then my cousin at something. I had lessons for an hour everyday after school; we told my aunt I had detention. That led into guitar lessons later on. I-I'll understand if you think that's weird and stuff." Harry said softly.

"No! Harry, that's not weird at all. I wish I could sing like you. It's amazing." Harry smiled softly and the two walked back to the common room, each with a new understanding of the other.

The End

Was the ending really cheesy? Anyway, review please!!!!!!!


End file.
